ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Portal Reopens
Gul'Dan has taken Durotan's life, leads the Fel Orcs and has marched against the armies of Stormwind. Ratchet: Uh no... - Towa's two remaining Fel Warriors, a black-hooded figure and Mira are ready to fight against Ratchet and the others. Towa: It's too late now. Reia: Wrong. - Reia then activated her Broadsaber. Reia: There's always hope, for better or worse. Mira: Not unless this war is over quickly. Fel Reia: And breaking you is what we shall do. Kiva: Not today, Fel Reia. Towa: Dispose them. - The gang and the enemies attacked each other as the portal struggled to stay opened. In one area, Axel continued to struggle until Towa landed on the ground. Towa: There was a time where Xemnas trusted you to eliminate the traitors. And you, your betrayal strips from the rest of them. Any last words before Mira tears you apart? Axel: Well, let me think about it. How about "You were never my superior". Towa: A pathetic wielder like you would never understand the Fel and its true purpose. At least, you can admit it before you die. Axel: Are you kidding? You know how popular I am? I've gotten lots of people rooting for me. Sorry, Towa. No one axes Axel. Got it memorized? - Axel tried to attack Towa, but Mira grabbed it. Mira: Is this your Keyblade or is it trash? - Mira crushed Axel's Keyblade with his bare hand and used his Gallek Beam Cannon to blast Axel far, as he crashed into the cliffside. Mira: Some excuse you turned out to be. Now die! - The black-hooded figure blocked Mira's hand. Mira: Changing sides already? ???: We need him alive, you know that. Mira: We need his heart to forge the key and his soul to keep the portal going. We don't need his fighting spirit. But that's right... You were friends with them before. Then you will finish the job. - The figure summoned her Keyblade. Axel: Who...are you? - Suddenly, Reia moved the figure's Keyblade aside. Reia: Don't do this... - The figure kept attacking Reia until she is ready to say her name. Reia: Please, stop! I know what you've been through... Come back...Xion. - Xion's mind control has snapped, crying in the process. Mira: No mistakes this time. - Axel jumped in, with his Keyblade maintained and attacked Mira constantly. Reia takes off Xion's hood, seeing her face once again. Xion: Reia? Reia: Hey. - Xion hugged Reia for the first time in many years. Xion: I've thought I'd never see you again... Reia: You're here now. But, we need your help stopping Towa. Think you're up for it? Xion: ...Let me help you fight Mira. - Reia nodded. Elsewhere, Kiva and Roxas are having a hard time fighting against Fel Reia and just discovered her source of power. Roxas: This energy.. It's just keeps going. Towa: You actually think that her source of power comes from the portal? Kiva: Roxas, what does she mean? Roxas: I don't know... Raine: Medivh's Tower. The Fel uses him to open the portal. Kiva: Ah, come on! Towa: What a waste of potential. This Reia hasn't reach her full power just yet. - Suddenly, the portal closed and reopened, leading to Stormwind. In the process, Fel Reia lost most of her power but drains Fel Traximus, who is already fallen by Genis and Presea. The gang stood together against Towa, Mira and Fel Reia. Towa: You think you have won? Look around you. You have lost. Ratchet: Maybe, but stopping you is more important. Towa: Mira, Fel Reia... You two can go full power now. - Agreed, Mira boosted his power to become more powerful and Fel Reia absorbed Fel Traximus' power to obtain her new form. Category:Scenes